A Whisperer's Ramblings
by Logan GC
Summary: Keeping watch at night, the lone Whisperer James wonders in his thoughts about the two people he saved earlier in the day, Clem and AJ. Potential James/Clementine pairing.


**Author's Notes** : I do not own anything related to **The Walking Dead**. All characters and respective media belongs to **Robert Kirkman** and the now defunct **Telltale Games** respectively. Story takes place during the events of the second episode of _The Walking Dead: The Final Season_. On a side note, while I am glad that the video game will be finished by another developer, I wish all the best to the former employees of **Telltale Games** who were suddenly relieved of their jobs without prior notice and hope they receive proper compensation in the near future. With all that said, I hope this one-shot is to your liking. Enjoy.

James exhales quietly to himself, ignoring the light drizzle of rain that is now landing around him. Being raised as a Whisperer, he went through a lot of trials in order to have his other face, to roam amongst the Walkers. Being a little wet is no bother. His focus for the past half hour is to maintain the fire he built so the light drizzle would not fizzle it out. The fire is important, not for his sake, but for _their_ sake.

At that thought, the lone Whisperer looked up to see how his new… friends?... acquaintances?... are doing, AJ and Clem. He heard the young woman stated the boy's name when she helped pull the buckshot out of the boy's stomach to calm him down. Similarly, he heard AJ call for Clem when he lied wounded next to the tree and the Walkers were surrounding them. An error on his part, he admitted to the two. Still, he saved them both and distracted the remaining Walkers away.

No one else needed to die.

The two are resting peacefully, with Clem having one arm around AJ to pull him close to her, keeping the younger boy warm. The girl, who looked almost as old as he is, is almost silent save for the occasional mumble in her sleep. James couldn't help but allow a small grin to form on his lips. It was cute when she does that.

The grin disappeared when James focused on AJ, the young man frowning when he sees the boy shivering despite his proximity to the fire and Clem. The former Whisperer hated that his gut feeling was right; AJ needed the medicine from that school. Without the proper medication, he will perish.

As if through instinct, Clem unconsciously pulled the boy closer to her, almost as if through some kind of external sense realized AJ is in pain. Immediately afterwards, AJ's shivering lessens. Though it did not disappear completely, his shivering lessened and the boy's face looks more at peace.

James does not know much about his new acquaintances, aside from the fact that Clem revealed she came from Georgia. Seeing the two of them right now, the lone Whisperer would have assumed they are related. Maybe not mother and son, Clem still seems too young to have beared a child. Instead, perhaps it is likely that the two share a sibling relationship, the older protective sister taking care of her younger brother.

Regardless if they are close in either blood or bond, Clem did a good job raising the boy in this dangerous world. James overheard from the woman earlier that Clem would die to protect AJ, and he would see why. Despite his hesitance at killing Walkers, James admits Clem is efficient at dispatching them to protect the young boy. Lesser people would falter at dealing so many Walkers simultaneously but Clem refused to allow fear to compromise AJ's safety.

Likewise, AJ adopted his protector's strength. He did the best he could to remain quiet in order for Clem to dig out the buckshot lodged in his stomach. Such willpower is commendable, particularly for someone as young as AJ.

The two will need their strength for tomorrow, making the long walk back to the school and to convince the children there to let them back in. Clem insisted if not for them, but to also warn them of the other group that they encountered tonight. It is noble of Clementine to think so, despite the other teens' treatment of them to be left in the wilderness.

James refocuses his gaze at Clem, noticing her body slowly inhale and exhale at every breath. Ever since he left the other Whisperers, James was alone for a long time. His only companions being the Walkers when he wanders with them or sometimes lead them like tonight. Despite the dire consequences of their meeting, James is glad he met Clem. She is strong… she is a survivor.

Perhaps she would have made a great Whisperer too…

At that thought, James shakes his head. Now is not the time for distractions, he'd promise to keep watch as they sleep. Regardless if it is mutual attraction or hormones, James is not a boy living in the world before this one. In the world where the dead rule supreme, any distraction could be disastrous. He gave his word to both of them that he will assure their safety. No emotion will cloud his judgment.

With his mind refocused at the task at hand, James adds another branch to the fire to maintain its light as he gives a quick lookover for any lone Walkers heading their way.

With the coast clear, James looks back at the pair of them. His eyes resolute from his thoughts mentioned earlier.

Clem and AJ… they are survivors, like him. They have the strength and will to push forward.

The only question is if the group at the school will allow them in before it is too late. 


End file.
